To The Dark Lord
by Illyria22
Summary: Regulus wasn't quite as careful as he meant to be that night, and the consequences of being caught just might lead to Voldemort,s never ending reign "Dark and difficult times lie ahead soon we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy." *NOT A REGULUS STORY PER SAY* usual cast


_**To The Dark Lord **_

Jo

Disclaimer: story idea and Ocs* I'd like to claim, everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

*Notes at end.

**_0.o_**

**Chapter One - Do you know where you child is?**

"I won't tell you that the world matters nothing, or the world's voice, or the voice of society. They matter a good deal. They matter far too much. But there are moments when one has to choose between living one's own life, fully, entirely, completely—or dragging out some false, shallow, degrading existence that the world in its hypocrisy demands. You have that moment now. Choose!"

― Oscar Wilde

"Tell me again boy, from the beginning." Dudley groaned, he was tired and achy, not to mention he had terrifying strange feelings hovering just outside his conscious thoughts that he really wanted no part of, what he wanted was to drink a strong tea with a pain blocker while his mother rub his aching muscles, he did not want to be questioned yet again.

Dudley huffed with annoyance and looked up only to wince at the foreboding figure looking down at him, he swallowed thickly and pushed the hair out of his eyes. "Af..after I left the park Harry caught up with me near Magnolia Crescent..."

Vernon Dursley meanwhile was pacing the around the kitchen muttering darkly and shooting squinty glares between the stairs and his son at the table, he had just about enough of all this hoopla, he knew taking in that bastard would eventually come round to bite him in the ass and now this, invisible soul sucking creatures trying to kill his son and a strange woman kidnapping the boy probably to take him to the same wacko that killed his good-for-nothing parents hmm...

whatever nasty thought forming in Dursley's mind halted at a large thump from the ceiling, followed by a tinkling that could only be breaking glass, everyone down stairs paused and petunias highly annoyed voice could be heard, there was and high-pitched laugh followed by an odd whooshing sound then petunia screeched in anger.

"that's it! I've just about enough from you...you fre..."Vernon rounded on the wizard questioning his son only to stutter to a stop. Mad-Eye Moody had slipped around the table matching Vernon stomp for stomp faster than Vernon thought was possible with a wooden leg.

"what was that Dursley." it wasn't a question. The mans eyes, both of them, were solely focused on him. which was somehow worse than having the odd one twirl about. Vernon cleared his throat and leaned back

"well see here ...um sir. Dudley told you this enough times already, my sons hurt and wonky from what those Dementoids did to him not to mention being paralyzed by that mad woman, that boys been nothing but trouble since the get go." Dursley spotted Petunia and other one as they entered the room and seemed to gain some courage his chest puffed out as he put on his most intimidating face this one usually wins bids.

"frankly I've had it with the boy, enough is enough, bringing danger to our home is the last straw. we took him in, did our best, but no more. take the boys things, if the little punk shows up you tell him never to darken our doorstep again. I wont have him endangering my family. Now I want you to leave my house, it's getting late and Dudley hasn't even had his dinner."

the kitchen was completely silent, the other one, near Petunia, had given a nervous laugh at Dursley's last ridiculous statement but she too had quieted at the gathering tension Mad-Eye studied Dursley until the bigger man squirmed.

"dinner? your sons hungry is he?" Mad-Eye asked calmly. Dursley's eyes flashed around the room sensing danger but unable to work out how to avoid it.

"well yes. Dudley a growing boy after all, has to keep up strength." Mad-Eye nodded his head in understanding and turned to the kitchen counter where Petunia had dinner cooling before all this mess happened. he paused as if he were mesmerized by the large meal.

Vernon shot Petunia a questioning look but she only shrugged. the odd one with the purple hair was actually cringing. "so you understand then?" Dursley ventured. there was a rapid hushing noise behind him but it made no difference, it was already to late.

CRASH! Dursley gaped as Petunias lemon meringue landed on the floor with the rest of the spread, the wizard had roared and swept the lot of it away with his arms. Dursley didn't have a spare moment to ready himself as Mad-Eye lunged at him, grabbing his lapels.

"what about Harry's dinner Dursley? did it not accrue to you that he's a growing boy as well. maybe not as he's as thin as a rake?" Dursley's small eyes were impossibly wide, his mouth moved in vowels and groans as Mad-Eye shook him every few words. the wizard was in a towering rage.

"what about his strength Dursley? do you think he'll need that while being tortured! grown wizards with far more knowledge and power have been driven insane, insane! within the first hour of being taken. what chance do you think Harry has Dursley, tell me. what chance does a boy, barely out of his fourth year, inexperienced, underweight, undernourished have Dursley." Mad-Eye shoved Dursley away from him in disgust.

the bigger man stumbled backwards until he hit the wall with a jarring thud, barely keeping his feet, not even bothering to move as a few picture frames fell around him. Petunia tittered and rushed over tucking herself into his side, nervously patting his chest while she looked him over.

"well what do you think, really, I'd love to know. Harry has grown up with _so much_ love and support." snarling sarcasm Mad-Eye paced.

"surly Harry will last past the initial beatings." Mad-Eye looked pointedly towards Dudley, making the boy pale.

"and maybe the minor curses for pain. As you know." he speared Petunia with a glare. "he beat old Voldemort this June after all. he'll be familiar with pain."

"what about when they start breaking his bones. they start with the fingers first, one. by. one. Slowly, so he won't have the luxury of passing out." Dudley gagged and for once petunia didn't run at her son's distress. she was herself pale, her fingers digging into her husband's shoulder and arm.

Mad-Eye's already scared features twisted in a very intimidating smile "and _what_ Dursley, should we pray for next. that their blood lust is worse than than their depravity? or that someone doesn't string a thought together long enough to consider cutting parts off of the boy while they fu.."

"Alastor!" Nymphadora Tonks, the second of the duo, blushed at her own boldness and waved an envelope practically under the older wizards nose in distraction. "its form Albus Dumbledore, it just came." Tonks nodded at the brown owl just as it dropped a red envelope at Petunia's feet before winging its way out the kitchen window.

"what is this. Don't touch it Love." Petunia shook off her husband protest and slowly lifted the now vibrating envelope

"this must be yours to." but even as she said it she flipped it right way round. Petunia Dursley, the Kitchen, #4 Privet Dr., was written plain as day on the bright red paper.

"it's a mistake." Petunia pleaded to Tonks. Mad-Eye shifted and stepped on her foot to keep the young witch quiet and still. He had no intention on helping the woman.

"mum! Watch out." petunia dropped the smoking envelope with a gasp, her and Vernon backing into the wall

"well don't just stand there, help us." Dursley half yelled, half pleaded.

Mad-Eye chuckled darkly. "fraid not Dursley. Interfering with another's mail is a criminal offense." Dursley gaped stupidly until the envelope burst into flames making him jump, his wife's scream was drowned out by a deep booming voice.

"REMEMBER MY LAST."

Mad-Eye's wide grinned looked painful. He stepped closer completely pleased with their fear. "and you think I'm frightening?" he turned away at that pleasant comment, only sneering at the Dursley's as he moved into the sitting room to read his letter in private leaving Tonks in-charge with a quick signal.

Tonks eyed the Dursley's as they trembled their way to join their son at the table. she couldn't feel sorry for them, not at all. she had only just met Petunia Dursley and the woman had done nothing but turn her nose up at her, and that's nothing to the outright indifference to her nephews kidnapping. it was sad really how ignorant people could be. just because something is new or different didn't automatically make it wrong.

Looking at the Dursley's Tonks wondered what kind of life Harry had in this house, did he get hugs and praise until his magic manifested, or did six-year-old little Harry have to deal with disdain and viral shot at him every day since he was left in their care. Tonks looked around at the numerous pitchers, none of which were Harry, and shuddered. no one could be that cruel could they?

Mad-Eye clunked back into the kitchen with perfect timing to distract her from her morbid thoughts, unfortunately he only had bad news to bite out. "Ministries on its way. they want to escort Harry to an immediate trial! you read the owl they sent? reasonable restriction. because a defensive spell isn't reasonable? no right whatsoever to threaten the boy..."

"sir, what else did Dumbledore say." Tonks smoothly interrupted.

Mad-Eye blinked at her, losing his tread, then looked at the letter in his hand. "right, Dumbledore didn't get our message on time. Aurors and an underage rep on the way here. Dumbledore's got Shacklebolt coming at least, might help. we'll need to brief the Dursley's and disappear quickly before they arrive, either the Dursley's tell the story like it is, kidnapping an all, or change a few facts. maybe Harry helped big boy home and ran off when he got the first owl? either way." Mad-Eye shook his head. "no matter what story we say things are going to blow up when they realize he's missing."

"might be best if they think he ran off because he was afraid?" Tonks offered.

Mad-Eye huffed in annoyance tapping his wooden leg with his wand in thought. "might be right girl, better for the boy to be labeled a runaway coward, if the Ministry knows he's been taken, the corrupt bastards will turn it on potter. the way the Minster and Prophets been on about him it won't be a long stretch for them to say thedark wizards'lltry to turn him." a weighted pause settled over the two at his last statement they couldn't be remiss enough not to consider the possibility but that didn't mean they had to believe the ominous thought.

harry would be found.

Mad-Eye nodded gravely their thoughts unknowingly similar. He turned away from the young witch and made his way over to the Dursley's, cursing the ministry under his breath and refining what the Dursley's would need to say and not say.

Tonks ruffled her own hair and made for the stairs. she need to collect Harry's things it would match with the story and she didn't want the Ministry boobs getting their greasy hands on his things. a sharp crack had her shooting an automatic Reparo at her feet before she even looked down, when she did she paused and slowly lifted the golden frame. her hair had gone dark, it happened when she didn't concentrate sometimes. no big deal she could just change it back. being a metamorphmagus* had its possibilities. Tonks adjusted her hair and lightened her eyes stretching the mirror out to study the effects...

"hey Mad-Eye? I have the craziest plan."

_**One Week Later:**_

he could feel The Dark Lords presence as soon as he stepped into the manor. his defenses tightened automatically from years of practice as magic burned and bit across his skin trying to find purchase. The Dark Lord must be furious tonight.

He found his fellow death eaters amassed in the parlor, silence fell as he entered, he didn't pause or bother to acknowledge them in any way as he strode past. the room stank of fear and pain, angry envious eyes stabbed into his back. no one spoke or tried to stop him, they didn't dare.

his footsteps echoed off the dark wooden floors only interrupted by a long continuous scream that cut off as soon as he approached the study, the double doors opened immediately and two death eaters on either side slipped in quickly only to come out carrying a thin wizard between them. early fifty's, light skin, short, dark blond gone gray, Ministry robes, he filed the information away for later and waited patiently.

"Severus" his name was spoken as a command and he didn't hesitate to obey, stepping into the study and closing the doors behind him. Lucius's office had been striped of all excess furniture he noticed, and the ostentatious wall of infamy Lucius kept behind his desk had been blasted to ruin, all his recognitions and proud photos with various officials were gone. Lucius was lucky to be rotting in Azkaban out of immediate reach.

"you are late." Severus could just see his profile past the high wing-backed leather chair. the fire was the only lite in the otherwise dark room and though he sat before it his face was cast in shadows, only his crimson eyes caught the flames making them burn and move as if something more, something powerful lived in them. Severus knelt before The Dark Lord, _illusions and lies only,_ but he buried the thought away as that crimson gazed centered on his bent head.

"my Lord, what do you require of me." silence. The Dark Lord angry or pleased could be predicted within reason but silence was dangerous.

"I've always appreciated that about you Severus." his voice held a cool analytical lit but it did nothing to hide the dark edge.

"my Lord." Severus did not think about his knee going numb or the less then an hour of sleep he managed to get, his attention was only for the sound of the Dark Lords voice.

"taciturn Severus that's what you are, you've come two hours late, yet you do not beg, nor give excuses." he paused and there was a soft sound of fabric shifting, his wand? "will you not beg for my forgiveness Severus, you who stride past the others with your head high, only to fall oh so willingly at my feet." his voice was a winters breeze cold and sharp. but yet...

"I do not beg my Lord, for if you judge me wrong, how could I go against you. no excuse would be reason enough to disobey you, my Lord. and though I do wish for your forgiveness. I recognize that it is just that, yours, to give or take as you see fit my Lord."

the soft click of nails on leather was the only sound for a long moment. "I was very angry tonight. did you see my displeasure painted on the others. they are very angry at you." he said this with an air of detached amusement

"they are not my concern." Severus assured.

"and they fear me." his voice dripped with dark pleasure.

"as they should." Severus confirmed.

"do you fear me Severus?" a dark warning rang deep under the question.

Severus let his breath waver but he was far from unsteady. the game had become altogether harder and easier. "always, my Lord, you are far more then I could ever come to be." complete truth.

There was a hum of pleasure above him. "wont you sit with me Severus. I have a problem that needs solving." the magic in the air no longer burned as harshly.

_**Another Week:**_

no matter how hard she tried Hermione could not focus on the book in front of her. it was a shame really, it was a fabulous book, any-other time she would have devoured it. lately reading wasn't a pleasure, it wasn't even a good distraction, she gave up closing the book with a sigh and took a moment to look around the silent drawing-room. as a single child silence was sort of a perquisite, she was use to it. once she started going to Hogwarts silence became a rare gift, but now it fell over the house like a curse.

fourteen days, Harry had been missing, that's two weeks today. Eight days that no one was looking for him, not actively. most people didn't even know he was missing thanks to Tonks plan, the few people who could be trusted to know had Immediately started looking for any trace of Harry that first night. Sirius was in and out of the house following any lead no matter how small, no amount of reason or orders could stop him. the teens had been regulated to house work mainly, but they didn't really protest because it freed up all the adults. the house had been a whirlwind of activity for a few days but at the end of the week as everyone was once again going through what they knew. (not much, a lot of where-Harry's-not.) Mad-Eye Moody had stood up in his blunt fashion and stated 'that if there wasn't a trace of Harry to be found, the boy was likely dead or lock up somewhere with Voldemort and it was useless to do anything more until they had something substantial to go on.'

it was a hard blow to take, but no one had protested even Sirius, the first one up and the last one down, had only nodded distractedly and slowly put down the latest possible lead. (underage magic in Wales.) before leaving the dining hall. the group of teens gave a token protest but even they knew you couldn't find someone without some kind of starting point. all that was left to do was wait.

the click clack of stone brought Hermione's attention to the large drawing-room window. it seemed the chest set Ron had set out were once again fighting each other. the knight and a castle were trying to direct pieces while the pawns scuffled, Ron must have given them conflicting orders. that's usually how it started, he'd get distracted and the well used pieces would try to finish the game alone, wile Ron watched the street. Hermione didn't have the heart to remind him that Harry had no idea were the house was let alone the password to the property.

Ron had changed since Harry had disappeared. he was...quieter but that wasn't quite it really. his parents and some of the others had also noticed but they were content to take it at face value, praising him for his new-found responsible attitude, and he was responsible. he took on the house chores with no complaint and he could often be found researching various spells or just plain fetching things for the adults, but it was a very hard learned responsibility. Harry going missing had brought home just how dangerous this war was to come, and though Hermione couldn't do anything about the war, she had some semblance of control over Ron. she knew what he was brooding over, she also knew that she would go with him, but only after she had gathered as much information as possible and they were both well prepared so they had a fighting chance.

Hermione happened to catch Fred's eye as she pushed up from the couch, the older boy gave a pointed smirk at the book in her hands. (Wards Personal and Residential: A Dark Wizards Guide to Concealment.) and raised one of his own in salute. (Volatile Potion Ingredients: How To Get the Biggest Boom Out of Your Boom Berry.) he frowned at Ron's profile at the window, looking like the over protective big brother he so adamantly protested he was. Fred scowled at his brothers back before waving dramatically at her (do something before he jumps out the window.) she surmised Hermione parroted Fred a wide sarcastic laugh as she put her book to the side. Ron did need a distraction, maybe a snack would do. Just as she stood up Ron spun away from the window flinging the chair out of his path and rushing for the door.

"Ron you prat, you nearly smashed my head in." Ginny levered herself off the floor rubbing the hand she had to fling up in defense.

Ron spared a second to pause at the door and shoot her an apologetic look. "Snape's here." he growled then he was gone, his footsteps thundering down the hall intent on getting answers.

"wow Ronniekens going after Ol'Snape." Fred said in wonder.

George pushed back from the potion ingredients he was sorting. "he's finally gone round the twist then?"

"don't worry Georgie he wont suffer for much longer, Snape will take him out." George wrinkled his nose at the name and kicked the back of his brothers foot as he trailed the group into the hall.

"don't count on it. the way Ron's been lately he's likely to win." George speculated.

"that sounds like a bet dear brother. of which you will lose. have you not been in Snape's class for the last six years?" Fred caught the girls near the stairs, throwing his arms around their shoulders and squeezing between the two. "what say you Ginny? Hermione? how much would you like to put down, ill give you good odds, family discount. best hurry before we miss all the fun." Fred grinned.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and elbowed her brother, quickly ducking out of his reach and linking arms with Hermione as they continued down the stairs. "I think your both insensitive idiots, Ron's taken this really hard. You should give him a break...besides Snape will totally kill him."

"no mum! I'm not a little kid, you can't keep me shut up in my room. do you think the death eaters and you-know-who will just leave us be. we were Harry's friends first, we've always been behind him, always. I am a part of this." Ron caught sight of the others as they filed into the dining hall. "so are they. we told you not to leave him at the Dursley's. we told you they were horrid and now he's gone. for two-weeks no ones done anything. you said to wait, to be patient we get more leads soon, well now it's here." Ron swung an arm out towards Snape his wand gave off a large spark, Ron look vaguely surprised like didn't realize he'd been waving it about but he didn't lower it or let his determination waver at Snape's warning of 'Weasley'

"were not with him." Fred mimed behind his brother and sidestep further from Snape's dark glare.

"we deserve to know what Snape's found out. so we are going to join the meeting. and you will tell us what you know or ill..ill blast...someon...thing." Ron was frustrated and angry, swing his sparking wand between the adults at the table and partially in Snape's direction, who hadn't even had a chance to seat himself. Hermione gently grabbed his elbow and coaxed his arm down, giving a warning tug when he looked like he would protest. she stayed by his side just as determined for answers but if they could get out of this without their wands being taken and even more restrictions placed on them all the better.

Dumbledore rose from the head of the table once silence had fallen. the teens automatically groaned, they knew it was a bust, prepare for punishments and lecture, but surprisingly Snape interrupted him with a quick look. he carefully gazed at each of them as he removed his cloak an sent it floating to the rack near the door.

Hermione had seen the look in class a few times usually when he didn't realize anyone was paying attention. to Hermione it was a evaluating look, judging who was listing to the lecture for this class, who had potential and ultimately who would fail, it usually drove her to do her best whether he appreciated it or not so she raised her chin and squared her shoulders. Snape's gaze stopped briefly on her before resting on Ron.

"let them stay Albus. though the boy was completely insolent, he does have a point, you can't shelter them forever. besides I do have news and they may yet be of some help." he swept away in his usual fashion leaving Hermione trying to contain her laughter as Ron's jaw dropped, along with his wand, and the twins arguing who exactly won the bet.

**_o.0_**

*A Metamorphmagus (pl. Metamorphmagi) is a witch or wizard with the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will, rather than requiring "Polyjuice Potion" or a "Spell" like the rest of the wizarding population. They are extremely rare.

*ocs are not Mary Sue can't tell you more than that gives the game away.

OK this is it. I am actually going somewhere I have a tentative plot (I know not very reassuring) but it's mostly all there. I just don't have it in any semblance of order, its in a few spiral notebooks that I would jot things down whenever I thought of a good scene, now that I have a computer id like to get it all typed up.

I usually wouldn't think of posting until I had a good chunk typed up but I'm inpatient and I just want to see how the first chapter goes, so I guess I should warn you that I have no set posting schedule

I'm working off word pad, horrible program and not an excuse, I know, also I am aware that I'm not perfect I've never claimed to be the grammar queen. things will be wrong, plenty of things. but I do this for fun. if you want to point mistakes out I'll take the helpful advice.

things you'll likely want to know (if it's not on the list let me know.)

this story idea started out as a joke but once I sat and thought it over seemed kinda easy to actually make it fit into the HP world, with a little bit of stretching, but that's why its called fan-fiction.

this will not be an "all action all the time" story its more mystery, secrets, discovery and familyish drama I'd say: note that's just my opinion.

um it will have an element of SciFi (Small (ha that's unintentionally funny))so if you can't manage to stretch your imagination don't come bitching to me I won't respond to your lack-of-an-open-mind, again fan-fiction.

um I'm determined not to kill everybody and their brother not a guarantee but there you go

other than that I hope you like it (I'm not as mean as all that sounded:)

Good Reading!


End file.
